


The Scent of Rain

by MetaBeeBoppin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain, Rainbows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaBeeBoppin/pseuds/MetaBeeBoppin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is not about to let Blake down when her partner needs her. Even when the only thing standing between them is a tremendous storm. And I mean, who needs umbrellas, right? #YOLO</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredible at writing summaries. Still not as confident on the actual fanfic-writing part, though.  
> So I actually managed to get two fics out in one month, which is a good sign. I had this idea a while ago - it's probably been done, it's probably predictable, but I still enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy it, too!

Her chest heaved and her breathing deepened as she bounced energetically on the balls of her feet. Thick, golden hair swayed behind her in rhythm with her shuffling. A bead of sweat rolled down Yang’s cheek and she flicked it away with her thumb, refusing to take her eyes off her target. Her fists were raised in a battle stance, parallel with violet eyes fraught with determination, and she suddenly bounded forward. 

She let out a fearsome roar as her fist collided with the leather punching bag, sending it reeling backwards, the chain jangling erratically. The bag swung like a pendulum and careened towards her. Yang leapt towards it, stopping in its tracks with a sharp jab, followed by another, and finishing up with another powerful punch. 

Jumping backwards, she took a moment to reposition herself into her fighting stance; eyes still locked onto the leather bag began to sway back towards her. A little smirk appeared on her lips. With another loud yell, she pirouetted on the spot, her long hair whipping her shoulder. In one nimble movement, her heel struck the bag with a heavy smack. The chain fractured and tore itself from the ceiling. Dust billowed into the air as the training bag hit the floor.

 _Alright,_ Yang thought to herself, _none of our team has anything to fear from inanimate objects anymore!_ Satisfied with her training and wearing a warm smile, she crossed the room and sat on the bench where she had left her things. The exercise had left her in a happy mood – not only did she have awesome biceps, but she was all sunshine and rainbows. She glanced out the window at the droplets of rain splattering the glass.

Whatever, no crappy weather was going to get Yang Xiao Long down in the dumps.

She raised her water bottle to her lips and drank greedily as she dabbed the sweat on her brow with a fluffy yellow towel. Her thirst relieved, she rested her bottle and towel next to her signature dusty brown jacket. The rest of her clothes sat in a dishevelled pile underneath the bench. She had traded them for a yellow tank top and black gym shorts.

A tough exercise session needed a warm down. Yang had experienced waking up with stiff limbs and aching joints, and it sucked. She stretched one of her arms across her chest, exhaling deeply. Gradually, she felt her muscles begin to loosen up. She knelt down, stretching her knee out in front of her, when she heard something rumble underneath her jacket. 

And just as she was about to ignore it and continue with her stretches, it rumbled again.

Yang groaned with irritation, awkwardly hobbling up into a standing position, and pulled her scroll out from underneath the folds of her jacket. Lo and behold, she had received two messages.

They were from Blake Belladonna.

“Blake?” Yang said aloud, furrowing her eyebrows in slight confusion. It was rather unusual for Blake to send Yang messages on their scrolls. Usually if she wanted something, she’d ask Yang in person, and it generally didn’t wait until they were both back at the dorm room. Even when Yang had wandered off to the farthest reaches of the Academy, Blake was somehow always able to find her. Yang assumed it was a cat thing.

Curious, Yang tapped the first message. It read;

_Book shop. Need help. Emergency._

The happy smile vanished. Before she could stop herself, Yang’s mind went into an unbridled frenzy of concerned thoughts and horrible scenarios. Blake never needed help. Even when she did need help, she never asked for it. She was one of the toughest, most determined people Yang knew, and extremely independent – again, Yang assumed it was a cat thing. 

Her unsettled mind latched onto the worst possible situation. It must have been Torchwick – or the White Fang! Or both! If that was the case, she needed to get moving. As she snatched up her jacket and slung it over her shoulder, she checked the second message.

_I’m scared._

In a surge of panic, Yang threw herself shoulder first into the gym room door. She felt the woodwork splinter as it burst open, and she dashed into the corridor outside. A few students nearby shouted in surprise, but Yang was too focused on finding Blake to worry about that. She ran down the corridor, dodging past clusters of students. At one point, she shoved aside someone who might have been Jaune, but she was unsure. Everything had blurred from her furious determination. Something that had managed to scare Blake was something that had to be dealt with. There wasn’t any time to play around this time. There wasn’t any time to think about the consequences… hell, there wasn’t even time to find Ruby and Weiss.

She pushed open the great oaken doors of Beacon Academy and ran outside. Her trainers squeaked as she skidded to a sudden halt.

There also wasn’t time to find an umbrella.

Shit.

Yang grabbed a handful of her hair, staring at Beacon’s front steps in horror. The rain was falling heavily. It danced and obscured her vision, like television static. An immense sheet of water was covering the concrete avenue that lay beyond Beacon’s front doors. Beads of rain crashed down from above, sending pulsating ripples through the grand pool that had formed at Yang’s feet. All she could hear was a chorus of raindrops, and she let out a small sob.

Shit shit _shit._

This was gonna suck.

She moved forwards. The torrent of water immediately soaked her. The freezing droplets of rain seemed to puncture her bare skin. Cold streams trickled down her arms, her legs, down her back. Her voluminous hair had been drowned. The rain had caused it to become lifeless, bedraggled – it clung to her skin like seaweed. It no longer shone brilliantly, like the burning yellow embers of a fire, but was instead a dull, dirty brown, like a… brick, or something.

Yang took a single, deep breath, and then stomped across the sodden concrete. Her usually happy demeanor had been replaced by a scowl. Her furious stomps splashed water into the air. It permeated the soles of her trainers, forming a little pool within that gave her the gruesome impression that she was walking on marshland.

One of Yang’s best qualities was that she was able to stay happy and chipper in even the direst of situations, but even she had to admit that she had leapt into something absolutely foul. 

But she was determined to help Blake, and a little rain wasn’t going to stop her.

Her clothes encumbered her, restricting her movements and slowing her down. As she swung her arms to build momentum, her hair tore away from her, hovering in the air briefly before plastering itself against her bare skin again. She could barely keep her teeth from chattering as the brisk wind sliced into her. 

But she wasn’t going to let Blake down.

And thankfully, she could see the bookshop in the distance, the terraced houses and stores framing a sky of darkened clouds. Yang redoubled her efforts, sprinting down the cobblestone street, kicking up a spray of water in her wake.

She skidded to a halt; her arms flailed into the air when she almost slipped over, before managing to regain her balance. Breathing heavily from exhaustion, she scanned the area vigilantly. Unusually, everything seemed to be completely in order – there were no signs of any kind of struggle or battle. No knocked over trash cans, no rubble, no anything. And there certainly weren’t any White Fang or ginger-haired, bowler-wearing losers anywhere.

Aside from the constant rainfall, everything was silent. Deciding it was safe, Yang shouted.

“Blake!” 

An eerie echo of the faunus’ name accompanied the steady drumming of raindrops. Yang stared at the store front, panting heavily, watching the water trickle off of the concrete awning, held up by pillars in front of the bookshop’s doors. The seconds passed extremely slowly, but then Yang felt a pang of relief as a head popped out from behind one of the pillars.

Raven hair, adorned with a bow. Sure enough, it was Blake, safe and sound. Pressing her body closely against the pillar, she slowly edged herself out into the open. A raindrop fell from the awning and dripped onto her nose, so the faunus girl flinched and recoiled back to where it was dry. One part of her bow twitched. 

Yang was sopping wet, freezing cold and absolutely miserable, but she couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Blake could be sometimes.

“I thought it was an emergency!” she called, approaching Blake as her smile grew. The dark-haired girl’s amber eyes were locked onto the overcast sky in caution, but she gave Yang a cursory glance and a flicker of a smirk.

“It is an emergency,” Blake retorted, still smirking, “it’s raining, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Yang could not believe what she had just heard. She gritted her teeth and shook her head – but she still couldn’t stop smiling. Blake had forced her outside, sent her into a panic, and now Yang was stood before her with ruined hair and ruined clothes, and instead of being sympathetic, Blake was being sassy. And it was hilarious.

“I hate you,” Yang muttered, beaming. 

Blake’s smile grew ever so slightly, yet she refused to take her eyes off of the clouds above. She was completely preoccupied, and appeared to be shivering a little. Yang hesitated for a moment, concerned, and then slid the brown jacket off of her shoulders. She took a step closer to Blake and then swung the damp garment around the other girl’s shoulders. Blake’s gaze wandered downwards, towards the jacket, and then into Yang’s eyes. Her hand drifted upwards and she clutched the material to her body. 

“Pull it over your head and we’ll make a break for it,” Yang instructed, giving her partner a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Perhaps this wasn’t the kind of ‘emergency’ that Yang had prepared herself for. But Blake hated rain. That was the only motivation she needed.

Blake nodded to her, yanking the collar of Yang’s jacket over her head, squishing her bow her sleek black hair. She abandoned her shelter and stood next to Yang, and then gave her a look up and down.

“You’re soaked,” she commented.

“Glad to see you’re putting those special faunus eyes to good use,” Yang responded, still wearing an unusually jolly smile. Now that she had taken off her jacket, the rain felt chillier against her newly exposed skin, and she shivered. Deciding she didn’t want to spend any more time standing around in the rainstorm, she started to walk back in the direction of Beacon.

“Why didn’t you bring an umbrella?” Blake asked with concern as she followed behind Yang.

“Like I said, I thought it was an emergency.”

“I thought you would assume it was a cat thing.” Yang heard the discomfort in Blake’s voice. Sure enough, when Yang turned to look at her, her head was lowered and her makeshift hood was concealing her face. Perhaps she was annoyed that she made Yang panic over nothing. Yang decided to lighten the mood the only way she knew how.

“Hey, at least it was a cat thing and not a _cat_ astrophic thing!” 

Blake groaned.

“That was bad, even by your usual standards,” she muttered. But she turned to face Yang and had a little smile on her face, so however bad the pun may have been, it did its job. 

The journey back to Beacon seemed shorter than the journey to find Blake. Perhaps it was the lack of fear, dread, and adrenaline running through Yang’s veins this time. Now that she knew that Blake was safe, the world had slowed down again. And this time, she had someone to talk to. She was so busy chatting to her companion that she barely noticed the freezing cold rain on her skin anymore. And she didn’t notice they were back at Beacon until they were on the front steps. 

They paused so that Blake could slip the jacket off of her head and hand it back to Yang.

“Oh,” Blake murmured, disappointed, as she caught sight of the sky. Yang followed her gaze. As the drumming melody of the rain slowly began to die out, the clouds parted. Sunlight filtered through the overcast sky. The beams of light reflected off of the vast pool at Beacon’s front steps, making it glimmer with a brilliant sheen.

Yang’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh, _come on_!” she yelled, throwing her jacket to the ground.

“I’m sorry, Yang,” Blake sighed, gathering up the garment and dusting it off.

Yang groaned and smacked her palm into her forehead, clutching hold of a handful of her sodden blonde hair in annoyance. A surge of warmth pulsed through her body. Starting from where she had hit herself, and resonating to her fingertips, her toes. The sudden appearance of her semblance briefly took her surprise as the warmth flowed through her. And then she wondered why the hell she didn’t think to make use of it sooner.

As the two of them continued to look towards the sunshine, colour appeared in the sky, suddenly, almost like magic. The rainbow was beautiful, but the mirror image in the water, glimmering with the light from the sun, was even more so. In the spur of the moment, she clasped hold of Blake’s hand. 

She didn’t seem to mind. 

With the heat running through her bones and something so beautiful before her eyes, Yang decided that her little adventure to find Blake was probably worth it. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Yang beamed, “you know I’d do anything for you, Blake.”

Her raven hair fluttering slightly in the wind, Blake seemed to hesitate. Though she wasn’t certain, Yang thought she could see a tinge of colour in her cheeks. Her chest heaved as she took in a deep breath, and then she answered.

“Thanks, Yang. That means a lot to me.”

A flipping feeling in Yang’s chest made her feel the moment was due. Grinning like a mad woman, she edged closer to Blake and went to pull her into a hug. Instead, and without even glancing in Yang’s direction, Blake ducked away from her arms and wandered closer to the doors. Yang stumbled forwards and barely managed to stop herself from toppling over and landing on her face.

“Shower first,” Blake said simply, swinging Beacon’s doors open and entering the academy. Yang was sure she saw a smirk flashed her way before Blake left.

Still soaked to the skin and standing out in the open in her gym clothes with straggly, ruined hair, but with a warm feeling in her heart, Yang turned to face the rainbow again. Mimicking Blake, she inhaled deeply, and the scent of the rain graced her senses. She cast the moment to memory, hoping she would never forget the smell, or the rainbow, or the sheer number of times Blake smiled on the walk back home. 

And now… she really needed to find a towel.


End file.
